


Feather Boas and Sunglasses

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Pride, In Celebration of Gay Marriage Becoming Legal Across All of the USA Today, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Equality, Mechanic Dean, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings, Weird Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's amazing, right? Same-sex marriage is now legal in all 50 states of the US. Guess who decided to celebrate with a Destiel fanfic?<br/>--<br/>Cas shows up at Dean's auto shop and orders him to come with him right that moment. Dean asks why, only to discover Cas planned a wedding for the two of them after a promise made years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Boas and Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> (For any of my normal readers, nothing kinky written here this time. (But something should be coming soon!))

“Dean! Dean! Dean!” Cas called, running into the auto shop. 

 

Dean rolled out from under a car, took one look at Cas, and rolled back under it as quick as he could. 

 

“Aren’t you Dean?” The customer asked. 

 

“Let’s pretend I’m not.” Dean said from underneath the car. 

 

Cas searched the aisles of cars, the rainbow feather boa around his neck flowing behind him. He recognized Dean’s shoes and ran over. He pulled Dean out from under the car. “Dean didn’t you hear me?” He frowned. 

 

“Sadly yes.” Dean sighed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve come to take you home.” 

 

“Why?” Dean asked, standing up and smiling at the customer. “Can you give me a second?”

 

“Of course.” She replied. 

 

“Cas.” Dean groaned, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to an un occupied area near the back of the room. “What are you doing? What are you wearing?”

 

“My pride.” Cas answered. 

 

“You’re wearing your pride?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Hence the rainbows.” Cas smiled. 

 

“They’re a little hard to miss.” Dean snorted. “And what’s this whole ‘coming to take me home’ thing?” 

 

“We’re going home. A limo is going to be there in an hour and there’s a suit waiting for you.” Cas explained. 

 

“Limo? Why?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because we’re getting married!” Cas exclaimed, smiling widely. 

 

“What?” Dean scoffed, pushing down the front of Cas’s heart-shaped sunglasses and looking into his eyes. 

 

“We’re getting married.” Cas repeated. 

 

“You’re shitting me.” Dean huffed. “What are you talking about.” 

 

“You said the day that gay marriage was legalized across America, we’d get married.” Cas stated. “Well guess what the Supreme Court just ruled.” 

 

“Very funny, Cas.” Dean sighed, pushing Cas’s glasses back up. “What are you _really_ here for?”

 

“No. Honestly.” Cas frowned, pulling out his phone and typing something in. “Look.” 

 

“Well fuck me sideways.” Dean breathed, reading the article Cas brought up. 

 

“I have. Didn’t like that position.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean laughed as he scrolled down the page. “How do I know this is real?” 

 

“Why would I lie about something this important?” Cas asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “You’re you.” 

 

“I’m me and you promised. You said -“ 

 

“I know what I said, Cas.” Dean replied. 

 

“But…you don’t want to get married.” Cas said quietly. 

 

“Cas look at yourself.” Dean stated. “You’re in a feather boa, your hair’s a mess, you have rainbow heart sunglasses on, I’m pretty sure that’s my suit - considering the pant hems are dragging on the floor…” 

 

“And I’m an embarrassment and you don’t want to marry me.” Cas sighed. 

 

“No. What I was going to say was ‘why the hell wouldn't I?’.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Really?” Cas asked. 

 

“Well you must believe it to some extent, walking in here looking like that and saying ‘come home we’re tying the knot’.” Dean mused. 

 

“So you would marry me, but not today?” 

 

“Cas. Listen to me. I keep my promises. Always. You know that.” Dean sighed. 

 

“I sense a _but_ coming.” Cas stated. 

 

“But I have work today.” Dean muttered. 

 

“But I already have a reception scheduled for 3 hours from now. And family is already flying into town.” Cas frowned. 

 

“Cas. Wanna know a secret?” Dean asked. 

 

“I thought we had no secrets.” Cas said. 

 

“Well now I do. Which means I have to tell you.” Dean replied. 

 

Cas nodded. “What is it?” 

 

“The second you said to come with you so we could go get married, I was on board.” Dean snickered. 

 

“You asshole!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

Dean hugged Cas tightly and kissed his cheek. “Let me finish up with this customer and I will be right there.” 

 

“Good.” Cas grinned. 

 

Dean stepped away and smiled at him. He caressed Cas’s cheek with his hand and Cas exhaled contently. 

 

“And Cas?” 

 

“Yeah?” Cas answered. 

 

Dean grabbed Cas by the feather boa and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas whispered. “Now hurry up. I’m excited.” 

 

Dean snorted and let go of Cas’s boa. “You look very cute by the way.” 

 

“I try my hardest.” Cas chuckled, walking backwards towards the exit. 

 

Dean returned to the customer and got back on the ground. 

 

“What was that about if you don’t mind me asking?” She prodded. “He’s quite a character.” 

 

“Apparently we’re getting married in 3 hours.” Dean snorted. “He came to break the news.” 

 

“At least he’s cute.” She mused. 

* * *

“Cas please tell me you’re not going out there like that. Pride flag tattoos on your cheeks?” Dean sighed. 

 

“Don’t I look cute?” Cas frowned. 

 

“Very. At least take off the boa.” Dean said. 

 

“No.” Cas protested. “It’s soft.” 

 

“So are cotton balls but you don’t wear them to weddings either.” Dean mused. 

 

“Well. It’s my wedding. And that means I can wear what I want.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean sighed deeply. “Whatever makes you happy.” 

 

Cas smiled wide. 

 

“You look great otherwise.” He chuckled, kneeling down at Cas’s feet and rolling up the bottoms of his pants so they weren’t hanging to the ground. “Still pretty sure this is my suit. Still pretty sure you should have changed.”

 

“It’s comfy. Satin lining.” Cas replied. 

 

“Still surprised that you’re giving up your dream wedding for _this_.” Dean snorted. 

 

“My dream wedding is any wedding that involves you and me getting married.” Cas stated. “And a honeymoon in the Bahamas.” 

 

“I’ll get back to you on the Bahamas part.” Dean chuckled. “Don’t think we can afford that now.” 

 

“No, but I did get us a cheap motel room the next state over.” Cas mused. 

 

“Which state?” Dean asked. 

 

“I don’t remember.” Cas shrugged. 

 

“What am I getting myself into?” Dean groaned, kissing Cas’s forehead. “Now I think they’re waiting for us. 

* * *

“Do you, Castiel Novak take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant asked, twitching as a fly flew in front of his face. 

 

Cas nodded eagerly. “Yeah. I mean, _yes._ I do.” 

 

“And do you-“

 

“Yes. I do.” Dean stated, Cas laughing. “I’m sorry I’m impatient.” 

 

“You may kiss the groom.” He sighed, smiling as Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. 

 

Dean let go of him and Cas let out a loud, “Fuck yeah! Just got married!” 

 

Dean was the one laughing this time, grabbing Cas’s hand and leading him down the aisle again, both of them smiling widely. 

 

“Hold on. I have to update my relationship status on Facebook.” Cas said, stopping. 

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean chuckled, taking Cas’s phone out of his hand and putting it in his own pocket. 

 

“Hey!” Cas protested. 

 

Dean smiled and pulled Cas against his side, beginning to walk towards a group of guests on the way out the door. 

 

“This will look good on Youtube.” Charlie sneered, popping up behind a seat with her camcorder. 

 

“Don’t you dare.” Dean growled. 

 

“This is gonna get so many views.” She sang. 

 

“No.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I will. Don’t doubt me.” She mused. 

 

“I will get you back. I promise.” Dean laughed, noticing the limousine pull up outside the window. “Cas?” 

 

Cas wandered off to another part of the room and Dean chased him down and grabbed him by the boa once more, pulling him towards the exit. “Come along, Pond.” 

 

“Still can’t believe I got you to watch that with me.” Cas giggled. 

 

Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder as they walked down the steps and up to the vehicle. 

 

“PS. I love you.” Cas said. 

 

“I love you too, _dumbass_.” Dean growled.


End file.
